In the related art, there is an optical connector that optically connects optical fibers, end faces of which abut. Some of the optical connectors use a ferrule that holds an optical fiber. Since a highly accurate dimension is required for the ferrule, a problem arises in that high costs are incurred or a problem arises in that an extended amount of time is required for an operation of bonding and fixing the optical fiber in a hole of the ferrule and for an operation of polishing an end face of the optical fiber.
In order to solve problems in a case where the ferrule is used, PTL1 proposes an optical connector in which the ferrule is not used.
The optical connector disclosed in PTL 1 optically connects the optical fibers by mating the optical connectors and abutting of the end faces of the optical fibers.